warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Oceanclan... shellstar walked proudly into her camp. Her fur was bathed in the scent of the ocean. Shellstar called a clan meeting. "Flamekit, until you get your warrior name, you will be Falmepaw. Spottedpelt, pass on your skills to this apprentice!" Shellstar yowled.(can someone make a mate for her?) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Seawave caught one huge carp. (I'll be her mate) Prickl ar:D 12:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (kay.) Shellstar saw Seawave. "Wow! That's big, congrats!" purred Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Seawave felt his face burn with embarrasment. "Thanks." Prickl ar:D 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar felt hre pelt become hot with embaresment. "Um...D-Do you want to share it?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Seawave felt his mouth drop open in sheer suprisement. "Um a-a ok well um......Sure." Prickl ar:D 14:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ate the carp with him before asking Seawave to come to her den. Seawave stared deep into Shellstar's eyes. "Okay." He meowed drinking in her sweet scent. Prickl ar:D 14:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The freash-kill pile looked a little low. "Hey Spottedpelt, Flamepaw, and Nightbreeze, go hunt!" I shouted. "Sure thing!" replied Nightbreeze. The tree cats padded out of camp. ♥Icewish♥ 16:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) "Um Seawave. W-W-Would you go out with me?" Shellstar asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave prickled his ears. "Of coarse." He mewed. "Where to?" He asked as they padded out of camp, pelts brushing. Prickl ar:D 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "No silly! I ment like date me!" purred Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave jumped back. His head down. He had just messed up in front of his crush! Prickl ar:D 20:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry, we can still go to the waterfalls. But will you date me?" Shellstar mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "Date you?!" He repeated. His eyes shining. He raced towards her side and pushed his nose into her fur. "I'd do it any day any time, just for you." He murmured. Prickl ar:D 20:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar rubbed against Seawave. "I love you." she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave purred as well. This was the best day of his life. "You don't want to have kits do you?" He asked. Shellstar loved being leader. Prickl ar:D 20:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) "I do want kits, well, if you want some. Leaders can still be leaders when they have kits." Shellstar meowed. She waled to the falls with Seawave at her side. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) He stared into the deep water. "Then will you be my mate?" Prickl ar:D 20:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar thought. She felt REALLY comfy around him. "Yes." she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seawave jumped up. "Yes!" Prickl ar:D 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw a loner pad into camp. My ears pricked. Shellstar was out of the camp, but I guess I could play leader in her absence. "Who are you, tom?" I asked. I looked closer at him, his pelt dull, his tail drooped, every bone visible. Could I help but pity him? "My name is Shade, I-I've come to join," he muttered. Shellstar was out doing something with Seawave, but this is something that she should handle. I sighed and said "Follow me, I can at least give you some freash kill." I saw my friend, Watersplash, pad up to me. "Are ya sure you should let this loner eat here? Shouln't Shellstar O.K this first?" asked Watersplash. "We can't let him starve. I gotta do somethin', it just ain't right to let a cat suffer, Watersplash," I replied. "If ya say so, Icewave." said Watersplash. I turned to see is Shade was still following me, and he was. I gave him a sparrow and he started to eat it. What would Shelstar say about this on he return? ♥Icewish♥ 23:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar purred at his spunkyness. "We should go back, i feel like something is wrong." mewed Shellstar. Seawave nodded and followed her as they returned. "Hey! Who gave a rouge a sparrow!" yoweld Shellstar with anger. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to the enraged leader. "He was starving, what do you expect me to do. Let him starve?" I said. The clan gasped at my audacity, and I couldn't beleive my own ears. ♥Icewish♥ 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My ears went back and my fur rose. "Are YOU trying to take over?! You are doing apprenitce duties for a week!" I hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Is kindness a crime?" I asked. ♥Icewish♥ 21:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I unsheathed my claws. "The leader word is the law." I growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Then your law is a crule one," I hissed. My claws unsheathed, and my eyes glaring at her, ready for a strike. (This is when you see that little gray cat in the Puss In Boots comercail say "Ohh" and put his paw over his mouth :P) ♥Icewish♥ 22:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Then your an idiot!" I hissed. I leaped at her deputy and pinned her down. I ripped fleash off her deputy with my teeth. I sliced Icewave in the face. I got off and let Icewave scramble to her paws. I leaped at her and grabbed her by the scruff. I flung her twords the gourse tunnle. "Get her out!" I ordered. The whole caln chased Icewave and Shade out of camp. "If you want to join again, you can, but need to learn to listen!" I yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (And the little gray cat has his paw over his mouth again :P) Chase your own deputy out, and your sister's kit. Last time I ever want to see that heartless cat again. I crossed the border to Leafclan territory. Shade said he was sorry And I told himit was not his fault. I entered the Leafclan camp. I hope I, I hope both of us will be excepted here. (Silverwhisker, If you don't like the part about Icewave being you sister's kit, feel free to change it) ♥Icewish♥ 22:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (i think the gray cat was a she-cat. She she/he was SSOOO cute!) I padded over to Seawave. "Would you be willing to be deputy now?" I asked him. I rubbed up against him. I was so stressed. I chased my sister's kit out of camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Seawave stared at Shellstar. "Sure." He mumbled under all her fur. He couldn't imagine living without shellstar. Prickl ar:D 23:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar purred. "Okay." she purred. She bounded up the sand pile. "All cats old enough to swim up a wave, join me under the sad pile to here my words!" Shellstar yowled. Cats flodded out of the dens. "Icewave had gone bezerc! Seawave will be the new deputy!" Shellstar yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I sighed. Icewave ain't a bad cat, but she sure is stuborn. And she sure can keep a grudge, and I hus know it, she's gonna get revenge on Shellstar for kicking her out. ♥Icewish♥ 22:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar leaped down the sand pile and down to Seawave. "I'm off for a walk." she mewed. She walked down the sea. The waves were bigger then usual. Then she knew, Starclan had approved her choice. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I waves were larger than normal. They pouned agenst the shore with such great force, that they could drag a cat out into the water and drown him. The water slid out into the sea. "T-Tsunami!" I shouted." A series of huge waves pounded agenst the camp. They wern't to big, thak Starclan, but they hitthe ground with such great force that they could kill a cat. I climbed to the top of a rock pillar to ecape the waves, and the rest of the clan followed. And then, something unbeleivable happened. A huge wave of ice swooped in from the roaring seas and smashed the camp to dust. A sign, a horid sign from Starclan. ♥Icewish♥ 23:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar ran back to camp and next to her mate. Her fur was plastered be sea water. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "What do ya think Starclan sayin' about this?" asked my friend Rainflower as she clung to a dark gray rock. "I-I don't know," I replied. ♥Icewish♥ 23:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I shook my fur. "It was done snowing a moon ago! I wouldn't be suprised!" I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "But they waves don't turn to ice like that, Shellstar," I said as I dipped my head in respect. I did not want to end up like Icewave. ♥Icewish♥ 19:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I flicked my tail. "Well, if that means Icewave wants revenge, she will lose!" I growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "U-Um y-yes, Shellstar," I said. She padded off to the now destroyed camp below. "Wow, our leader is quick to anger," said Rainflower. "Shhh, don't let her here you," I said. (If anyone wants to kill Watersplash they can. I'm already tired of roleplaying a coward.) ♥Icewish♥ 19:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "What was that?!" growled Shellstar, padding over to them. She slid out her claws. "What did you say?" she growled again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing of any importance, Shellstar," said Rainflower. I was too scared to do anything. (If yor going to kill someone, kill Watersplash) ♥Icewish♥ 19:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Seawave went to stand beside Shellstar. "Shall I do Deputy duties?" He meowed then he saw Shellstar glaring at the two she-cats. "Hmm, I'll leave you to deal with these trouble-making two." Prickl ar:D 01:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "I don't like the sound of this," whispered Rainflower. I tom towered over us, eyes as cold as ice. I cowered in his presence. Icy Awesome! 01:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) " Go ahead." Shellstar purred. She flashed around. "As for you two, deep your mouths shut." growld Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "C'mon, lets bail this rat hole before we get our lives clawed outta us," whispered Rainflower so olny I could hear. "No, somethin' tells me that just to dangerouse," I whispered back. Icy Awesome! 17:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar followed Seawave. "You could organize patrols." mewed Shellstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Night fell like a black shadow in the sky. Rainflower and I fell asleep in the warriors den. I awoke later to see Rainflower missing. I ran outside of camp, I knew where she would be going. I saw her gray pelt weave inbetween the trees. "Rainflower! Stop!" I shouted. She turned around to look at me. "You cant go now! Shellstar won't be pleased," I said "Shellstar is never pleased. And I need to leave, I don't want to rot in that rat hole with the rest of those fox hearts," she replied. "But where will you go?" I asked. "Desertclan," she replied. "Your insane!" I shouted back. "Sandystar is a much better leader that Shellstar could ever dream of being!" hissed back Rainflower. "Where do you think your going," hissed a voice. I saw in the shadows three toms, Stormfang, Rushingstrike, and Firethorn. Rainflower dashed for the trees. "Get her!" hissed Stormfang. Firethorn bit her scruff and draged her back to Stormfang. "You both better get back to camp, or we'll send you back in peices," hissed Stormfang. We dashed back to camp, scared for our lives. Icy Awesome! 15:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar heard the cats. She ran over to them. "What is going on?!" she yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Caught these rats trying to escape," said Stormfang. "We wern't tring to escape, who would want to escape Oceanclan? We were just night hunting. Right before these fools interupted us Watersplash and I were stalking a huge mouse. The great and powerful Shellstar wouldn't punish a cat for her duty to her clan, would she?" said Rainflower, so calmly that it was impossible to tell that she was lieing. Icy Awesome! 16:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar narrowed her eyes. "Then you better return with freash-kill." she growled. Then she left to talk with her mate. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rainflower, your right. Shellstar threatens her warriors and talks to Seawave way more than she spens time leading the clan." I whispered. She nodded and said "We escape tonight Fireblaze and Fernwhisker decided to join us. There is a meeting tonight, you should come if you value your freedom," I nodded. That night... Fireblaze, Rainflower, Ferwhisker, and Fernwhisker's brother, Snakefang came to the meeting in the small cave. "We exit the camp throgh the dirtplace, take a right at the river and into Desertclan territory. Frozenleaf is expecting us there," said Rainflower. Fireblaze looked nervouse and said "I can't leave all my friends and family here alone with Shellstar leading," "Fireblaze, you have me, your sister. Mom and dad will be fine, they'll be glad we escaped this place (To be continued) Icy Awesome! 21:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan